


A Little Insight

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Fluff, Gap Filler, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: A gap-filler for a scene in episode 406. No spoilers. Just a litle snippet of Brian's thoughts as Justin spouts off some Brian knowledge.





	A Little Insight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“You know what the problem with our extra curricular one fuck only policy is?" Brian asked pointedly, while pushing against Justin’s foot with his own as they sat in their new favorite spot at Babylon, the seat inset in the wall where they could sit and face each while still studying the crowd.

_‘Shit. That was a stupid question. He’s going to spout off some seemingly profound, and probably accurate portrayal of my fucked up views on life.’_

"Is that after awhile you start asking yourself, am I doing this because I _want_ to do it, or because I _need_ to do it?" Justin responded cheekily, causing Brian to lean back against the wall.

_‘Go on, Sunshine.’_

"And if I _need_ to do it," Justin continued, his voice full of arrogance and knowledge, "is it to prove to myself that I’m still young and attractive." Brian knocked Justin’s feet off the seat and sat up. Justin paused, unfazed. __

_‘Careful, you’re about to strike a nerve. God, I hope he isn’t right. I fuck everyone because I want to fuck everyone. Yeah, that’s it. Who cares if no one matches up to Justin. Whatever.’_

“Or ‘cuz I think I’m unworthy of being loved. ” __

_‘Shit. Little fucker. I try to make conversation and you have to use it as an excuse to prove that no, you’re no longer onto me. You know me better than I know myself I suppose. Well, you’re right. Happy? I know you love me though, and that’s good enough. Now hurry, think of something sarcastic.’_

“Or maybe it’s because I’ve _had_ every fuckable guy in this city.” Brian says smartly, curling up on himself and waving his cigarette around as if to prove his point. They smile at each other for a moment, before Justin turns his eyes on the crowd of men writing under the blue lights and pulsating techno beat. __

_‘That’s it. Way to go, Kinney.’_

__


End file.
